


Vampire Bites

by Starlitrainbowhat



Category: Original Work, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlitrainbowhat/pseuds/Starlitrainbowhat
Summary: When you are expected to rule over a whole race of creatures that are rumored to be the bane of humanity's existence, one would think the smartest thing to do would be not to prove them right. Too bad common sense isn't common, even with vampires. Victoria is met with many obstacles growing up, from the loss of her father, to the deterioration of her entire race, being hunted to the brink of extinction. There is a right way to go about preservation and a wrong way. So, what happens when the desperate grip of morality slackens and your entire existence is based off the threat of war?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This has nothing to do with any fandom specifically. as it is derived from many sources that mostly involve vampires. old subject by now i can understand, however i've been working to create this world that i hope you will enjoy immersing yourselves into. as this is a original piece, i don't exactly expect many to read this, however i need to get my story started somewhere. its hard to market for a book without a fan base so i wish to start here. hopefully if enough people enjoy my writing, i'll be that much closer to being a real author and get PAID doing the things i love to do. so without further ado, i will let my words paint a picture of magic and adventures, love, death and life in general. starting with a very passionate redhead with a love for the sun and the strength of her heart to lead her people out of extinction.

“Stay here David. Please.” Alex says stepping between his twin brother and the blonde stranger in front of them.  
“I’m not going to tell you anything you don’t already KNOW.” Nichole says defiantly. “All you are doing here is wasting your time.”  
“Fine if I don’t get the information I want… then I’m going to have to kill you.” her voice was cold, a hint of nervousness hidden away within her as she twirled her knife between her fingers.  
“You are BARELY any older than us… how could a human like yourself kill one of us?” Nichole asked trying to call her bluff.  
“It’s easy really…” she smirked moving faster than a 12 year old human should be able to. Hitting Nichole square in her forehead, making stars dance behind her eyes. Her wings fluttered behind her as she regained her footing.  
Alexander’s wings opened slightly ready to attack if needed. Wincing though he recoiled. One of his wings bent at an awkward angle, making him wince and hiss with every movement he made with it.  
“LEAVE HER ALONE!” David growled. Standing behind his brother and spreading his own pearly white wings. Blinking as he took a single step, surprised that he suddenly seemed to teleport between his sister and their tormentor. The brief shock of the movement faded as he looked at the girl no taller than him. His baby blue eyes baring into her colder ones. “I don’t know what you want but we don’t have it, and if we did, we wouldn’t give it to someone so mean.” he stated bravely.  
“Oh really? You think THIS is mean? Ha… real cute kid.” she glared at him as Nichole regained her words.  
“David. Let me handle this. I’m the big sister remember?” Nichole huffed selfishly before gently pushing him aside.  
“I don’t think I hit you hard enough did i?” she asked mockingly. Looking to david thoughtfully before gripping at his throat.  
“NO!” Alex stumbled forward before the girl uses her captors body to throw him across the cell room. David clawing at her tightening hand as his face started turning red.  
“Tell me where luna is or I’ll squeeze the life out of him.”  
“You aren’t THAT strong.” Nichole scoffed though beginning to lose her confidence.  
“I guess you can be the judge of that PRINCESS.” the girl said snidely  
David was starting to gasp for breath as she squeezed him harder. His wings fluttering frantically trying to distract his assailant.  
“P-please… d-don’-” his words cut off as she squeezed harder. Her resolve hardening as Nichole froze, not sure what to.  
She looked at the boy in her grasp. No… this THING wasn’t worth giving any kind of recognizable human trait. It was a monster. Born or not, this thing was being bred to kill. People like her. Like her mom. Humans, however… as his eyes watered and his futile attempts to make her let go, she felt her heart skip a beat. He was crying. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he pleaded or tried to, to get her to stop.  
Her grip slackens for a brief moment before a raging flame in her chest rises and her vice like grip returns with a vengeance. Her nails dug into his throat, streams of blood running through her fingers and down his shoulders staining the base of his wings red. The harder she pressed the harder he fought until his actions got weaker and weaker. Alex and Nichole watching in horror as David went limp.  
Alex growled finally regaining his footing and charging at the girl not caring for his broken wing as he snapped them open so he could attack her and make her let his brother go.  
She let him go alright, his lifeless body dropping unceremoniously to the floor so she could block alexander’s attacks. She dodged his kicks, his rage fueling his actions, and that’s all she needed to see as she grabbed his arm. His punch unable to connect as she brought her elbow hard onto his arm, the snap of his bone and the pierce of his pain filled scream, echoed through the cell while Nichole tried fruitlessly to bring david back to reality.  
“No… PLEASE no…” she started praying tears gathering in her eyes while she bit into her own wrist and placed it to her brother’s mouth. “Come on, come on, COME ON…” she pleads though he remained unmoving. His feathers shook as the door to the cell opened. Alex, still fighting with all his being. Ignoring the pain he was going through before being pulled away from the other by their captors.the girl fought just as hard against the others as Alex did, and in the dim lighting, Nichole could make out the scars on the girl’s arms and the gash under her eye, bleeding from Alex lashing out. They both were being pulled out of the room.  
Realizing this, Nichole gasped reaching out towards them. “NO WAIT DON’T!”  
The door slammed before she could follow. Her bloody wrist sliding against the door, leaving a trail of the thick redness as she sat there frozen; tears spilling over her cheeks as she stared at the darkened door.  
“This is all my fault.” she whispered turning slowly to see david’s corpse, still unmoved his face, and neck drenched in blood is eyes staring at the ceiling blankly. And no other sound but her soft sobs and the echoes of Alex’s pain-filled rage as he was being taken down the hall.


End file.
